


Я никогда не...

by Melarissa, tomix, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Мстительная коммуналка [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Steve Rogers Feels, mentions of Hydra trash party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Баки в окружении Мстительной Коммуналки и ее гостей, много алкогольных напитков и воспоминаний, веселых и не очень.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents (mentioned), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov (mentioned), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Мстительная коммуналка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681201
Kudos: 59
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Я никогда не...

Миссия прошла на ура. Ну вот просто даже не описать, насколько хорошо все закончилось. До самого конца никто не верил, что не будет ни одной жертвы, ни одного ранения, никаких особенных потерь, не считая вывихнутого запястья у террориста и то по его вине, и поэтому в конференц-зале собрались все, имевшие отношение к «Мстителям», включая даже Фьюри, Хилл и Коулсона, которые обычно предпочитали приглашать к себе, а не приезжать в Башню.  
  
Так что то, что обычно бывало разбором полетов и подсчетом урона, а также обсуждением, как объяснить все случившееся обывателям и что сказать прессе, оказалось похоже скорее на праздничную вечеринку. Тор громогласно хохотал, хлопая по плечу скромно улыбающегося Брюса Беннера, которому даже не пришлось халкануться, Наташа, Ванда и внезапно Мария разговорились о рецептах приготовления жаркого, а не примочек от синяков, а Клинт расспрашивал Питера, как у того дела в школе и есть ли у него девушка. Питер уворачивался, как мог. И только Баки, как всегда, сидел в конце стола и ни с кем не разговаривал. Стив обеспокоенно поглядывал на него, но его взяли в оборот Фьюри и Коулсон, втирая о технике безопасности и пользе следования инструкциям.  
  
— Дамы и господа, позвольте кое-что сказать! — провозгласил Тони.  
  
Вместо стука ножом по бокалу Пятница издала пронзительную трель, похожую на школьный звонок.  
  
— Сам по себе исход сегодняшней миссии — прекрасный повод повеселиться, но у меня есть еще кое-что, чем я хотел бы с вами поделиться! А именно: у нас есть именинник!  
  
Все закрутили головами, пытаясь угадать, о ком идет речь. Тони не стал тянуть драматическую паузу.  
  
— Это мой дорогой друг, надежа и опора американской армии, защита вдов и сирот — полковник Роудс! Роуди, старый вояка, встань и дай на тебя посмотреть!  
  
Глупо заулыбавшийся полковник Роудс в самом идиотском из всех свитеров, связанном с узорами в виде «железного патриота», поднялся на ноги. Вокруг захлопали, еще не очень уверенно. Пеппер махнула рукой, и в зале погас свет. Раздался шорох: все автоматически потянулись за оружием, Стив внезапно ощутил неприятную пустоту за спиной, не прикрытой щитом, вокруг ладоней Ванды закрутились алые всполохи. Но вместо нападения сквозь дверь вплыл здоровенный торт, утыканный свечами. Светясь, подобно НЛО, он двинулся к столу и приземлился там, где стоял Тони. Загорелись слабенькие лампочки, высветив напряженные фигуры. Все медленно убирали оружие, начиная нервно пересмеиваться. Наконец кто-то — кажется, это был Фьюри — затянул «Какой хороший парень». Песню подхватили, и к концу пели все. Ну, или почти все. После нее исполнили еще и «С днем рожденья, милый Роуди», а потом полковник одним богатырским выдохом затушил все свечки. Загорелся свет, и открылась тайна НЛО: торт доставил один из роботов Тони, а второй — кажется, Дубина — въехал с подносом, уставленным бокалами и бутылками с шампанским.  
  
Вот теперь все оживились и по-настоящему обрадовались. Тони выстрелил в потолок пробкой, остальные бутылки открыли тише и аккуратнее. Вижен осторожно отобрал бокал у Питера, заменив его на апельсиновый сок, а вот Ванда свой не отдала, только язык показала и заявила, что в Восточной Европе алкоголь можно с шестнадцати, а ей давно уже больше. Питер опять попытался вклиниться, но Вижен бдил. После шампанского поздравляли Роуди, потом резали торт: полковник передал это право Пеппер как хозяйке дома, потом все расселись за стол, сдвинув папки и распечатки. Стив хотел сесть рядом с Баки, все равно другие относились к нему настороженно, поэтому тот обычно сидел особняком и не вмешивался в беседу, но порозовевший Коулсон заговорил с ним, расспрашивая о техниках ведения боя в сороковых, и так получилось, что Стив оказался между ним и Тором, который поминутно хлопал его по спине, радуясь соседству «с другом Стивеном». Сэм, устроившийся напротив, внимательно слушал, терзая кусок торта.  
  
Шампанское как-то быстро закончилось и сменилось виски и водкой, которую принес все тот же Дубина. Питера отправили домой со здоровенным куском торта в коробке и обещаниями позвать его на настоящее совещание. Стив все порывался взглянуть, как там Баки на своем конце стола, но Коулсон задавал вопрос за вопросом, и ему было стыдно прерывать его, тем более, что интерес был не совсем праздный. Да и Баки оставался вполне большим мальчиком, уговаривал себя Стив. Справится. Заводилой очередного развлечения опять стал Тони.  
  
— Предлагаю игру! — заявил он. — Я никогда не… Ну, кто решится меня обыграть?  
  
То, как захихикали Мария, Наташа и Пеппер, доказывало, что с игрой они знакомы. А вот Стив впал в некоторое замешательство. В его время подобные игры не имели распространения. Или его не приглашали в них играть. Объяснять правила взялась Пятница.  
  
— Каждый из участников игры по очереди сможет сказать, чего он не делал никогда в жизни. Все, кто в отличие от водящего это делали, выпивают по рюмке алкогольного напитка. Игра продолжается, пока не закончатся предложения, или напитки, или игроки не смогут продолжать. Должна отметить, что игра может привести к сильному алкогольному опьянению…  
  
— Заткнись, Пятница! — прервал ее Тони. — Эй, Ты! Рюмки!  
  
Эй, Ты ловко приземлил на стол целый ворох небольших стаканчиков из бамбука.  
  
— Никакого пластика, — пояснил Тони. — Мы любим планету.  
  
— Скажи еще, что нам стоит пригласить в гости Грету Тунберг! — фыркнула Наташа.  
  
— Боишься конкуренции? — поддела расхрабрившаяся Ванда. — Грета молодец, она не пользуется…  
  
— Каждому по десять для начала. Или нет, по дюжине! — командовал Тони. — И по три разных напитка. Что тут у нас?  
  
Стив прикинул, что если пить каждую выставленную перед ним рюмку, то выйдет более чем приличное количество алкоголя. За себя он не переживал, но ведь за столом были и дамы… Вижен тоже хмурился, глядя на Ванду, но та храбро отводила взгляд. Дубина следовал с бутылками в манипуляторах и наполнял рюмки через одну виски, водкой и текилой, обещая нешуточное похмелье всем, сидевшим за столом. Только Тор довольно потирал руки. Он всегда был готов подписаться на любое развлечение, связанное с употреблением алкоголя. Коулсон попытался встать и покинуть «совещание», однако его перехватили и усадили, к счастью, на этот раз подальше от Стива. Тот незаметно выдохнул. Он хорошо относился к Филу, но порой в том проскальзывало такое неприкрытое обожание, что Стиву становилось неловко.  
  
— Итак. — Тони поднялся с места. Пеппер выглядела обеспокоенной, совсем слегка, но, кажется, не собиралась портить игру. — Я никогда не… закупался в «Волмарте»!  
  
Все посмотрели на него с удивлением, а потом почти все же потянулись к рюмкам. Даже Пеппер. Только Тор спросил громким шепотом:  
  
— А что такое «Волмарт», друг Стивен? — и Стив начал объяснять…  
  


  
  
Баки не слишком любил всякие сборища, неважно, шла ли речь о совещаниях или групповых развлечениях, как сейчас. Да, ему было позволено находиться в Башне, да, никто напрямую не говорил ему никаких гадостей, но он подозревал, что этим Мстители и прочие щадили вовсе не его, а чувства Стива. Баки держался особняком, почти физически ощущая стену недоверия и угрозы, окружающую его. С их точки зрения он был опасен, словно ходячая бомба с проржавленным взрывателем. И он понимал этих людей и был благодарен, что ему дозволено жить в нормальной квартире, а не в камере, принимать участие в боевых операциях и даже проводить свободное время со всеми вместе. Конечно, если бы не Стив… Без Стива он бы сгнил в Рафте, и никто не навещал бы его, кроме Коулсона и, может, Фьюри ради получения информации.  
  
А Стив же был… Порой Баки не мог охватить умом, каким Стив стал. Он всегда знал, что тот достоин большего, но чтобы настолько… Стив был на своем месте, дружил с богом и одним из богатейших людей мира, родителей которого Баки…  
  
Это все еще негласно висело в воздухе. И этот Стив притягивал Баки, как Солнце удерживает на орбитах планеты. Баки бы много отдал, чтобы оказаться к нему поближе, даже если бы ему досталась судьба Икара. Но он понимал, что не имеет права приблизиться, запачкать Стива грязью, которая, казалось, сочилась из каждой его поры, ядовитая, как радиация, и столь же незаметная на первый взгляд.  
  
Его место было на краю стола, через стул от всех остальных. Не только сегодня. Вообще. Рядом с ним сидел странный парень с узким лицом, кажется, Скотт, тоже пока чужой для команды, а напротив — Алая Ведьма, выглядевшая как обычная девчонка, едва добравшаяся до совершеннолетия. И Вижен. Баки передвинул стопки, составляя из них пятиконечную звезду. Интересно, удастся ли ему выпить? И каков будет результат? Дело в том, что в дурацком «Волмарте» Баки тоже никогда не доводилось закупаться.  
  
— Ну-у, так не интересно! — вмешался Сэм. — С такими заданиями мы тут все быстренько свалимся под стол. Надо что-то покруче.  
  
— И погорячее, — опустив ресницы, скромно добавила Ванда.  
  
— Кстати, а как же Вижен? — спросил Роуди. — Он же не пьет?  
  
— Не переживайте, полковник, мне интересна подобная практика с точки зрения расширения своих знаний о человеческом поведении. Кроме того, у меня есть несколько строптивая подопечная, требующая заботы.  
  
После последней реплики Ванда пихнула его локтем, однако Вижен ловко изменил свою молекулярную структуру, и локоть прошел сквозь него. Скотт наблюдал за перепалкой, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
  
— Да у нас тут вообще много чего нечестно, — недовольно произнес Тони. — Мы пьем в компании суперсолдат, которым бутылка виски как стакан колы в жаркий денек, а еще одного бога, способного хлестать пиво бочками. Но… Такова наша тяжелая судьба, играть не на равных условиях. Так кто предложит задание поинтересней? Ну? Ну? — начал он подначивать.  
  
— Я никогда не… — начала Мария Хилл и сурово посмотрела на Стива: — ...прыгала без парашюта!  
  
— Ого! — воскликнул Тор. — Друг Стивен, это не про нас!  
  
Ухмыльнувшись оба подняли свои рюмки. К ним присоединился Сэм («А что такого? На войне бывало всякое, но я невысоко…»). Смущенно переглядываясь, за ними потянулись Старк, Роудс, Беннер, Бартон и Скотт. Баки, невидяще уставившись перед собой, тоже автоматически протянул руку за рюмкой. Фьюри выглядел так, словно готов немедленно начать читать нотации о недопустимости подобного поведения, а потом… вдруг сам поднял один из стаканчиков.  
  
— Без комментариев! — рявкнул он, и все выпили.  
  
Стопка пряталась в левом кулаке Баки, не рискуя согреться, а перед мысленным взором мелькал открытый люк и какое-то небо: то ли выжженная до истертой бледности синева южной Азии, то ли стылая муть облаков над европейским лесом, не понять. Было? Не было? Какая, к чёрту, разница… Баки подозревал, что могло быть гораздо больше, чем он когда-нибудь вспомнит. Надо быть честным с собой. И он опрокинул в себя стопку. Водка была не такая мерзкая на вкус, как он помнил из советских времен: мягче, без сивушного привкуса, с лимонным ароматом. Разумеется, Старк мог позволить себе напиток качеством получше, чем «Русская» по 4 рубля 12 копеек в «кепке».  
  
Брюс, начавший рассказ о том, как упал с геликарриера и пробил задницей крышу, махнул рукой, обещая продолжить позже, и в наступившей на дальнем конце стола паузе Ванда, сидевшая от Баки чуть наискосок через стол, вдруг робко подняла на него глаза:  
  
— А вы, сержант Барнс?  
  
— А я не помню, — хмуро отрезал он и опустил рюмку на стол, ставя точку.  
  
Ванда отвела взгляд в сторону, и вокруг Баки словно захлопнулся купол безразличия. Все смотрели в начало стола, где слышался смех Тони:  
  
— Вот это уже дело! Ну что, по часовой стрелке? Хотя нет, это скучно. Пойдем против часовой!  
  
Компания выжидающе уставилась на Фила Коулсона. Он сложил перед собой руки, как прилежный ученик и откашлялся.  
  
— Я никогда ничего не воровал, — торжественно произнес он.  
  
Хмыкнув, рюмку поднял Клинт, почти одновременно с ним Наташа, следом Сэм, Брюс, Ванда, снова Фьюри (и снова с тяжелым вздохом), Стив, Скотт и неожиданно покрасневшая Пеппер.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что вы, Фил, при вашей-то деятельности… — начала она.  
  
— Это не воровство, а добыча сведений на благо страны! — отмежевался Коулсон. — А вот вам-то зачем?  
  
— Сначала выпить, а потом я тоже хочу послушать — что именно и зачем, дорогая? — вмешался Тони.  
  
Все опрокинули рюмки и некоторые завертели головами, ища, чем бы закусить. Баки не стал пить вместе со всеми, он подождал, пока все начнут слушать Пеппер. Она принялась рассказывать о помаде от Шанель, которую очень хотела, но которую ей запретили покупать, и тогда она тайком украла ее в магазине, а самым обидным оказалось то, что цвет ей категорически не подошел, и помада провалялась у нее в ящике, пока не засохла.  
  
— Но зато сколько было переживаний! — рассказывала Пеппер. — Мне казалось, что охранник сейчас увидит, что я в кармане сжимаю эту проклятую помаду, дернет за руку и громогласно всем объявит, что я воровка! И я тут же умру на месте от позора. Сообщат в школу и родителям, и все узнают, что я — воровка!  
  
Пока компания выдавала осуждающе-одобряющие реплики, Баки выпил и тихонько поставил пустую стопку на стол. Виски разлился на языке не горечью, а сладостью ворованной сгущенки.  
  
_...жутко хотелось есть. Он тер банку о кирпич, пока не протер ребро жестянки насквозь и не смог снять крышку, а потом пил через край, жадно облизываясь. Конечно, его застукали. Генерал отходил его сложенным вдвое солдатским ремнем, словно хулигана, и запер в сарае до утра, а ночи осенью были прохладные…_  
  
— Дорогая, я поражен твоей многогранностью! — воскликнул Тони и поцеловал Пеппер руку. — Вот эта чудная ручка унесла неоплаченную помаду!  
  
Все засмеялись. И одновременно перевели взгляды на Роуди. Тот поерзал и выпрямил спину.  
  
— Я никогда не нарушал прямого приказа командования, — произнес он, глядя прямо перед собой.  
  
Жесткая складка прорезала его лоб.  
  
Баки не удивился, когда Стив первым поднял рюмку. Да и все остальные потянулись за выпивкой. У всех имелись нарушения субординации, похоже, даже у более чем лояльной Марии Хилл. На этот раз веселых историй не было, словно все стыдились.  
  
В этот раз ему досталась текила. Вкус был непривычный, но не отталкивающий. Был у нее какой-то привкус…  
  
_...как гарь и мазут от речной воды на губах человека, которого Зимний Солдат вытащил на берег Потомака. Человек не дышал, и Солдат, не понимая, почему нарушает данный ему приказ, перебросил его через колено и выжал воду из лёгких. Потом, прижавшись к его рту своим, вдохнул в него воздух. В этом прикосновении неожиданно оказалось столько пугающе знакомого, что когда, закашлявшись, человек задышал сам, Солдат сбежал в ужасе. Уходить от него, бросившего щит и опустившего кулаки во время боя, было очень сложно…_  
  
После четырех рюмок Скотт выглядел взъерошенным и раскрасневшимся. Баки мельком подумал, что много ему не понадобится. А Тони уже готовил очередное признание.  
  
— Я никогда не… — начал он и посмотрел на Пеппер: — ...целовался с человеком одного со мной пола! Ну, в смысле, не по-дружески.  
  
Кто-то вздохнул, кто-то присвистнул. Это был совсем другой калибр, понял Баки. И, главное, он видел, хотя и старался не высовываться, что Стив поднял свой бамбуковый стаканчик наравне с Наташей, Марией, Вандой, Пеппер и Скоттом.  
  
Когда все выпили, Тони с преувеличенным интересом уставился на Стива, явно ожидая пикантных признаний. Тот слегка заерзал, чувствуя себя неловко.  
  
— Это было давно, — буркнул он.  
  
Хотя…  
  
_...разве могли годы стереть ощущение от мягких, доверчивых губ? Плевать было на гудящее неподалеку пламя, на рушившиеся балки. Тогда, в Крайшберге, перед тем как двинуться навстречу почти неминуемой смерти, это казалось самым важным. Пожалуй, такое не могло забыться. По крайней мере, сейчас Баки это вспомнил так же явственно, как и слюнявые поцелуи какого-то пьяного в жопу техника. И выпитая водка не помогала забыть. Тогда тоже была водка. Много. И его никто не спрашивал, хотел ли он целоваться, главное, что техник хотел…_  
  
— А я и сейчас не против тряхнуть стариной, — промурлыкала Наташа и, встав со стула, легко и грациозно вскарабкалась на почти пустой стол, на четвереньках пересекла его, огибая тарелки с остатками торта, и припала ко рту Марии Хилл, совершенно не удивленной. По залу пронесся легкий «ах-х», пока обе признанные красавицы команды увлеченно целовались. Баки отметил, что Фьюри едва повернул голову, и сделал мысленную пометку подумать об этом на досуге.  
  
Одновременно сидевший по левую руку от Баки Скотт вдруг издал странный звук и начал падать набок. Баки автоматически подхватил его, не позволив свалиться на пол окончательно, и все немедленно потеряли интерес к Марии и Наташе и настороженно (у Баки волоски поднялись на загривке) уставились на него. Скотт жалобно застонал, и Вижен, быстро поднявшись и пройдя прямо сквозь стол, подхватил его на руки, словно торопясь забрать у Баки.  
  
— Думаю, мистер Лэнг выбыл из игры, — произнес он.  
  
Скотт икнул, булькнул и захрапел, компания за столом немедленно расслабилась и стыдливо отвела осуждающие взгляды от Баки.  
  
— И у нас есть первый проигравший, похлопаем герою! — воскликнул Тони. — Отнеси его в холл, там есть подходящий диван.  
  
Вижен направился к выходу из зала, плавно левитируя над полом, и через минуту уже вернулся к компании, по привычке пройдя прямиком сквозь стену  
  
— Вот так мы все свалимся один за другим, и останется Стив сидеть в гордом супергеройском одиночестве, — продолжил Тони наигранно печально. — Хотя, может, его друг с металлической рукой составит ему компанию.  
  
— Я хоть и не свалюсь, однако тоже могу опьянеть, — ответил Стив. — Пусть и не так сильно и ненадолго. Но эффект я почувствую, однозначно. Так что не переживай, Тони, ты не будешь валяться пьяным в гордом одиночестве.  
  
Все отвернулись, словно смотреть на Баки было неприятно, и увлеченно наблюдали за перепалкой Стива и Тони. Так отводят глаза зеваки, когда кто-то ведет себя в обществе неподобающе. Сам Баки даже не удивился. Вокруг словно была зона отчуждения, которую все негласно старались не нарушать. Кроме Стива, который, казалось, ничего такого не подозревал и бесцеремонно вторгался в его личное пространство.  
  
Поскольку Тони уже загадывал, право делать признание перешло к Пеппер. То, как она прищурилась и завела за ухо рыжеватую прядку, не обещало ничего хорошего. Глядя прямо на Тони, Пеппер произнесла негромко, но твердо:  
  
— Я никогда не принимала участия в групповом сексе, — сказала она.  
  
Тони моргнул. Заметно было, что такого подвоха он не ожидал. По крайней мере, не от Пеппер.  
  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать… — начал он, однако, его прервал Клинт:  
  
— Ничего не говори, Тони, просто пей.  
  
Тони поднял стаканчик и выпил, даже не поморщившись. Пеппер смотрела на него со смешанным выражением лица, отражавшим что-то вроде очень заинтересованной брезгливости. Так хорошенькая девочка пинает носком лакированной туфельки жирную жабу.  
  
Баки вдруг стало жарко, словно разом окутало горячим паром. Он попытался не вспоминать, потому что в его голове крылось что-то отвратительное, но голоса стремительно исчезали, сменяясь звуками…  
  
_...воды, плещущейся на старый, истертый и кое-где расколотый кафель армейского душа. Солдат видел этот кафель хорошо, потому что стоял на коленях, опустив голову. Вокруг собрались бойцы из его команды поддержки, голые, но почему-то из-за этого кажущиеся более опасными, чем если бы они были одеты в униформу. Один из них, командир группы, держал в руках полотенце, которое он медленно и тщательно сворачивал в жгут.  
  
— Ты, хрен собачий, — говорил он, растягивая слова, — ты проебался. Мы чуть не похерили все задание из-за тебя, пиздюк. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы такого не повторялось.  
  
Командир зашел ему за спину. В этот момент Солдат увидел и ощутил все особенно ярко, и душный влажный пар, и шлепанье капель, и журчание сбегающей в стоки воды. После многочисленных переводов с одной базы на другую он был знаком со всякими посвящениями, с «кырочками» и «морковками», и ожидал нечто подобное, но командир не стал хлестать его скрученным полотенцем. Вместо этого он накинул его Солдату на шею и закрутил, разом придушив, после чего уронил лицом в пол. Солдат оказался неподалеку от одного из стоков, из которого несло застарелой тухлятиной. Он не ожидал, что командир вдруг навалится сзади и что-то твердое ткнется между ягодиц. Это было чертовски больно и жгло, как огонь, но хуже жгло унижение от беспомощности и усиливавшееся с каждым толчком чувство вины. Потому что Солдат был виноват, и наказание было справедливым.  
  
В команде было пятеро бойцов, и в тот день все они были в той душевой…_  
  
Баки схватил ближайший к нему стаканчик и проглотил его содержимое, не ощутив даже вкуса. Словно глоток воды выпил. На другом конце стола Тони клялся, что все грехи молодости остались позади, а остальные, за исключением Пеппер, благодушно посмеивались.  
  
— В нашей игре пропал дух неожиданности! — сменил вдруг тему Тони. — Мы движемся по порядку, все, сидящие с этой стороны, внутренне уже готовы обнажить кусочек своего жизненного опыта, а остальные расслабились. Нужен элемент внезапности, чтобы слегка пощекотать нервишки. Эй, Ты, тащи пустую бутылку. Сейчас мы слегка разнообразим меню.  
  
Эй, Ты принес на выбор сразу три: из-под виски, текилы и шампанского. Тони взял последнюю.  
  
— Ох, Тони, вот только не в бутылочку! — простонал Брюс.  
  
— Целоваться не будем! — пообещал Тони. — Хотя, если кто-то очень хочет расширить собственный опыт…  
  
Все засмеялись, причем не очень понятно было, кто не хочет, а кто хочет целоваться. Не дожидаясь, пока кто-то еще начнет возражать, Тони встал со своего места, положил бутылку примерно в центр стола и с силой крутанул ее. Баки вдруг представил себе, как она постепенно замирает, и горлышко указывает прямо на него. И что ему тогда делать? Что именно сказать? Чего он никогда не делал? По внутренним ощущениям, он делал абсолютно все, разве что так и не сказал Стиву… Но он не собирался говорить ничего подобного здесь. К счастью, бутылка указала не на него, а на Клинта. Совсем рядом: тот сидел через стул от Баки, закинув ноги на край стола.  
  
В тот момент, когда горлышко уставилось на Клинта подобно пистолетному стволу, он сел прямее и даже убрал со стола ноги.  
  
— Я никогда не… промахивался, — произнес он и обвел всех цепким снайперским взглядом.  
  
Он даже развернулся и напоследок посмотрел на Баки, словно вызывая его на дуэль: «Ну что, Барнс, а ты можешь утверждать то же самое?»  
  
— А я вообще никогда не стреляла, — раздался растерянный голосок Ванды.  
  
И это сняло общее напряжение. Остальные зашевелились. Нашлось немало тех, кто никогда не стрелял, и они пропускали ход. Тони вскинул руки:  
  
— У меня система самонаведения, — гордо заявил он. — Она никогда не промахивается.  
  
Тор словно почувствовал себя оскорбленным:  
  
— Мьёльнир знает порой лучше меня, где его цель. — И он взгромоздил на стол свой молот, наплевав на то, что может поцарапать столешницу.  
  
С этим заявлением никто спорить не стал.  
  
Стив поднял рюмку:  
  
— А вот я стреляю плоховато, — добродушно признался он. — Попадаю через раз.  
  
— Зато щитом не промахиваешься, — возразил кто-то. — Щит важнее.  
  
Стив пожал плечами и вернул рюмку на стол.  
  
— У меня бывает, — призналась Наташа, — редко, но метко.  
  
Фьюри молча поднял рюмку.  
  
— А почему Баки пьет? — опять спросила Ванда. — Я думала, снайперы не промахиваются.  
  
— У всех бывают промахи, — мягко возразил Вижен. — Например, сержант Барнс стрелял в капитана Роджерса и не попал.  
  
От этого напоминания Баки захотелось залезть под стол, но он только выпрямился и твердо посмотрел в стену, чтобы не видеть других.  
  
— Технически он не промахнулся, — возразила Наташа.  
  
Краем глаза Баки видел, как она потерла бок, где остался шрам. И верно, пулю он потратил не зря.  
  
— Не из-за этого, — произнес он, по-прежнему глядя в сторону.  
  
_— Доложить обстановку, Солдат.  
  
— Вижу цель, — отрапортовал он. — Цель не одна.  
  
Сопровождающий прижался к окуляру. Солдат знал, что он видел: цель прогуливалась, держа на руках ребенка.  
  
— Приказываю уничтожить цель и свидетеля одним выстрелом, — скомандовал сопровождающий. — Приказ понятен?  
  
— Так точно, — подтвердил Солдат несколько секунд спустя и прижался щекой к ложу.  
  
У девочки на руках цели тоже были косички, коротенькие, смешные. Целиться было трудно. Перед глазами слегка рябило, словно поверх картинки, видимой через оптический прицел, накладывалась еще одна. Темные волосы и женские руки, заплетающие косички. Солдат очень тщательно прицелился и аккуратно положил пулю в висок цели. Человек на секунду будто приостановился, потом покачнулся и упал навзничь, все еще держа ребенка крепко прижатым к груди. Сопровождающий все видел. Он был не дурак. Когда цель упала и неподвижно замерла на спине, он отложил окуляр.  
  
— Иди и закончи, — скомандовал сопровождающий. — Без огнестрельного оружия.  
  
Солдат внимательно на него посмотрел. Он очень надеялся, что это шутка. Но сопровождающий не шутил. Он спокойно глядел в ответ, и в глазах у него была смерть.  
  
Поэтому Солдат пошел и завершил задание. Возвращаясь, он думал, что было бы милосерднее выполнить приказ сразу.  
  
Добросердечнее.  
  
Не пришлось бы использовать нож. После этого случая Солдат никогда не промахивался._  
  
Пока он вспоминал (к чертям подобные развлечения!), Клинт раскрутил бутылку. Она четко указала на Сэма, который едва успел перестать морщиться после порции спиртного.  
  
— Что, я? — встрепенулся он. — Погодите, погодите, я как-то совсем не готов… Да и вообще… — Он осмотрелся и, похоже не заметил сочувствия на лицах. — Не, ребята, погодите…  
  
— Рожай уже, — фыркнул Стив. — Болтовней не отделаешься.  
  
— О, ну, я никогда не молчал во время секса. А что? — отозвался Сэм и завертел головой. — Чего вы смеетесь? Я шумный парень.  
  
— Мы заметили, — вытирая набежавшие слезы, ответила Наташа. — Ну что, есть среди нас тихушники?  
  
_— Только пискни, — прошипел в ухо голос, и рука дернула за ремень. — Только, сука, попробуй подать голос…  
  
Он тогда прокусил губу, но не издал ни звука._  
  
С каждым кругом алкоголь становился все безвкуснее. Баки махнул не глядя, не зная, что именно было у него в рюмке.  
  
— Раньше в домах были очень тонкие стены, — оправдывался Стив. — Приходилось сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы соседи не начали тыкать пальцами. Баки, ты помнишь? — обратился Стив к нему.  
  
— Ум-гу, — невнятно отозвался Баки, пытаясь справиться с фантомным привкусом крови во рту.  
  
— Давай, Сокол, верти бутылку! — поторопил Тони. — Наконец-то становится интересно!  
  
Сэм сделал, как было сказано. Бутылка крутилась долго, под конец казалось, что она укажет на Баки, но она все же повернулась на Ванду.  
  
— Ой, — пьяно захихикала она. Несмотря на утверждения, что у нее восточноевропейская устойчивость к выпивке, выглядела она далеко не трезвой. — Я не знаю, что же я никогда не делала… Ну, я много чего никогда не делала, но это все скучно, — с пьяной откровенностью рассуждала она. — Ну, пусть будет… Я никогда не занималась сексом с использованием посторонних предметов!  
  
Коулсон, который как раз пил принесенную Дубиной воду, поперхнулся и закашлялся. Роуди и Мария принялись наперебой хлопать его по спине. Из-за шума донесся голос Тони:  
  
— А Вижен?  
  
— Но он же не предмет, — возмущенно отозвалась Ванда. — Ну?  
  
Смеясь, Тони поднял рюмку. И Мария. И Наташа. И — снова — Стив. И Пеппер. И внезапно Брюс, сидевший за столом тихо, и порозовевший ушами Тор. Неужели все они использовали бутылки? Или палки? Кукурузные початки? Огурцы? Дубинки? И они могут при этом смеяться, вспоминая?  
  
Баки выпил водку, и ему захотелось допить сразу все остальное, потому что… Это были плохие воспоминания. Целый вечер плохих воспоминаний.  
  
— А я многого не знаю о жизни в сороковые, — тянул Тони. — Стив, поделись, ты покупал огурцы потолще или подлиннее?  
  
— Мне было все равно, — отозвался Стив, — я их покупал для салата. А ты для чего?  
  
Отшучиваясь, Стив поднялся.  
  
— Я сейчас вернусь, против зова природы не попрешь. Не продолжайте без меня.  
  
— Да ни за что! — воскликнул Тони. — Тут вскрываются такие интересные подробности! Тор, а что было у тебя? Божественные кабачки?  
  
— Тыквенный пирог, — пробормотал Тор. — Если бы узнала моя мать… Пришлось сказать, что я съел его целиком. Она поверила.  
  
— О боже, я никогда не смогу больше есть тыквенные пироги, — держась руками за живот от смеха, простонала Пеппер.  
  
— И я, — подхватила Мария. — Как вы могли, а еще бог, называется!  
  
Пока все переругивались, Баки пытался привести мысли в порядок. Похоже, никто не страдал, вспоминая былые похождения. Ему стало горько.  
  
— Стив, где ты там бродишь, мы хотим крутить! — заорал Тони.  
  
Стив торопливо вернулся в зал, но не стал садиться на прежнее место. Баки почти физически ощутил, как Стив окинул весь стол взглядом. Перед Баки лежал целый ворох пустых стаканчиков. Если бы он подумал головой, то убрал бы половину, но теперь было поздно. Больше всего он боялся услышать «эй, приятель, похоже, тебе хватит», потому что он наверняка принялся бы спорить. Однако Стив не стал ничего говорить, вместо этого он сел рядом с Баки, на один из свободных стульев между ним и Клинтом. Проходя мимо, Стив похлопал его по правому плечу. Баки оказался словно отгорожен разворотом его широких плеч от всех остальных, и внезапно это оказалось приятно.  
  


  
  
Если честно, Стив считал, что игра пошла куда-то не туда. Он не был пуританином, но признаваться в каких-то слишком уж интимных делах ему претило. Разумеется, стоило ему сменить место, как бутылка указала на него.  
  
— Г-хм, — прочистил он внезапно пересохшее горло. — Ну… я никогда не носил ошейника, — произнес он, думая, что немногие за столом признаются в подобном.  
  
Он держал эту идею в голове, вспомнив встреченного не так давно в городе парня в шипастом кожаном ошейнике и сопровождавшую его девушку с поводком. Он не удивился, когда рюмку взяла Наташа, он слыхал о том, что она порой надевала высокие каблуки и умела обращаться с плетью, но к ней присоединился Тор.  
  
— Однажды Локи наложил на меня заклятье, — посмеиваясь, признался он. — Я думал, что я собака. Пришлось посадить меня на цепь, а то я принялся кусать служанок за пятки. Через неделю заклятье развеялось само по себе.  
  
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — прихлопнул ладонью по столу Клинт.  
  
Стиву не понравилось, как Баки протянул левую руку, схватил одну из полных рюмок, выпил до дна одним глотком и смял тонкую древесину в кулаке.  
  
— Все в порядке? — склонился он к нему. — Хочешь уйти?  
  
Баки медленно поднял голову, посмотрел на Стива почему-то опухшими и покрасневшими глазами и так же медленно покачал головой. Нет, он не хотел уходить. В чем бы ни крылась причина. Стив не стал настаивать. Ему хотелось положить руку Баки на плечо и пожать его, как бы говоря, что тот не один, но Баки выглядел отстраненным. Стив отвлекся на движение перед собой. Вижен тихо уговаривал Ванду, но она мотала головой, а потом схватила один из стаканчиков и быстро проглотила содержимое, как лекарство. Стив вспомнил клетки в замке Штрукера. Идиот, выругал он себя сам.  
  
— Пирс, — пробормотал вдруг Баки. — Пирс любил ошейники. И другие штуки.  
  
Стив передернулся, отвлекаясь от Ванды. Его пугало, насколько глубоко Баки погрузился в воспоминания, и он корил себя, что сам стал их причиной. Но кто же мог знать… И, похоже, не ему одному было нехорошо. Пока он думал, не предложить ли завершить вечер, даже рискуя прослыть старым бирюком, игра продолжалась.  
  
Брюс признался, что никогда прилюдно не мастурбировал. Все, прошедшие армию, засмеялись. В казармах мест для уединения было немного, так что дрочить под одеялом в окружении спящих (а может, и не совсем спящих) солдат доводилось и Фьюри, и Роуди, и Клинту. Тони тоже не стал отпираться, хоть в армии и не служил. Баки хмуро усмехнулся, пожал плечами (пластины на левом слегка зашелестели, рекалибруясь) и выпил. Стив мельком подумал, а считается ли дрочка в комнате на двоих прилюдным рукоблудством, но она казалась какой-то мелкой.  
  
После Брюса бутылка вновь указала на Коулсона, про которого все, казалось, забыли. Перед ним стояло еще достаточно полных рюмок и выглядел он абсолютно трезвым, как и положено опытному разведчику.  
  
— Расскажи про Квантико, Фил! — заорал Тони, который уже по-настоящему раскочегарился. — Наверняка вы там все делали вместе! И дрочили тоже, в качестве тимбилдинга!  
  
Мария Хилл возмущенно фыркнула, а Фьюри затряс головой. Коулсон ядовито улыбнулся.  
  
— Не знаю, как у тебя, Тони, а у меня никогда не вставал в людном месте так, чтобы другие заметили, даже когда я был голым! — парировал он.  
  
— О-хо-хо, вот это сказал так сказал, уважаемый спецагент Коулсон! — загрохотал Тор. — Не могу похвастаться подобной выдержкой, бывал я как-то в общественных банях…  
  
Закивали многие: кто-то оконфузился в школьной душевой после футбольного матча, кто-то в колледже или опять же в армии. Стив наклонился к Баки:  
  
— Помнишь, как у тебя встал в душе, когда мы вернулись из Австрии? Ты сказал, что впервые отогрелся за последние недели. Никто, кроме меня, не заметил…  
  
Баки невесело усмехнулся и выпил. Взгляд у него был прозрачный, словно жидкое стекло, когда он посмотрел на Стива.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он, и никто, кроме Стива, за общим галдежом не расслышал. — Но я помню, как мне вкололи какую-то гормональную дрянь, и у меня был непрошибаемый стояк. Даже техники из других отделов посмотреть приходили. Всем казалось, что это очень весело. Пока не явился заведующий и не разогнал всех. А потом он ткнул мне шокером между ног, и все быстро прошло.  
  
Стив вздрогнул. Во рту поселилась горечь. Сколько же воспоминаний крылось за каждой выпитой рюмкой? Неужели все они были как… это?  
  
Погромыхивая, бутылка вновь замедляла свой бег, а Стив никак не мог перестать смотреть на Баки. На то, как он облизывает губы, как кривится уголок его рта в невеселой усмешке, как он убирает мешающую прядь металлическими пальцами за ухо, так привычно и осторожно, что волосы не путаются в пластинах.  
  
— Я никогда не был полностью обездвиженным во время секса, — признался вдруг Роуди. — А было бы классно ничего не делать…  
  
Засмеялись все, кроме Баки. Он по-прежнему глядел перед собой, и Стив подумал, что вот сейчас Баки опять скажет что-то страшное, но он не сказал. Просто выпил очередные пятьдесят граммов. Только три из двенадцати рюмок перед ним оставались полными, остальные валялись кучей, некоторые треснули под нажимом пальцев. Стив только сейчас осознал, что Баки не пропустил ни одного раунда. Интересно, хоть один помог ему вспомнить хоть что-то приятное?  
  
— Я люблю ножи, — почему-то заявила вдруг Наташа. — И другое оружие. — Стив понял, что снова пришла ее очередь признаваться. — Но я никогда не использовала оружие в сексуальных целях.  
  
Стиву стало интересно, кто же выпьет, когда Баки за его плечом издал вдруг странный звук, то ли смешок, то ли его затошнило. Когда Стив обернулся, еще одна рюмка была пуста.  
  
За столом уже вовсю шла дискуссия, что считать использованием оружия в сексуальных целях. Коулсон нудно вещал о необходимости соблюдения предписаний, Фьюри хитро усмехался, переглядываясь с Марией, Тор так мечтательно поглаживал рукоятку молота, что это наводило на непристойные мысли. Стиву стало плохо. Эта игра, может, и была веселой поначалу, но сейчас превратилась в нечто отталкивающее. Он понял, что все сидящие за столом пьяны, даже Пеппер, обычно сдержанная, хихикала и трясла волосами. Еще Стив понял, что Вижен и Ванда исчезли. Стив обнял Баки за плечи и почувствовал, как тот закаменел. Если бы Стив не выпил, он, возможно, не стал бы настаивать, но сейчас, особенно после последней реплики Баки, внутри него опять клубилось бешенство на Гидру, поэтому он не стал убирать руку.  
  
— Может, хватит? — спросил он. — Они же не закончат, пока не попадают под стол.  
  
Ответом стал быстрый взгляд искоса. Баки осмотрел стол: наверняка искал еще алкоголь, потом качнул головой.  
  
— Я бы не отказался, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Тони, мы уходим, — перекрыл всех Стив. — Спасибо, вечер был прекрасный, но мне, кажется, хватит.  
  
— Не, ну я так не играю! — жалобно воскликнул Тони. — У нас еще столько всего впереди! Фистинг! Двойное проникновение! Посещение «скорой помощи» после секса, в конце концов!  
  
Стив чувствовал, как на каждом заявлении Баки едва заметно вздрагивал.  
  
— Ну, тут нам похвастаться нечем, — отозвался Стив. — Кажется, даже нам уже хватило. Мне уж точно. Полковник Роудс, наши поздравления еще раз.  
  
Роуди пьяно отсалютовал. Никто не смотрел, когда Стив и Баки пересекли конференц-зал и вышли. По холлу разносился богатырский храп Скотта. Ни Ванды, ни Вижена видно не было.  
  
Баки держался ровно до самого лифта, но там, за закрытыми дверями, вдруг зажмурил глаза и привалился плечом к панели. Выглядел он слишком бледным, лоб блестел испариной в ярком свете ламп.  
  
— Пойдем-ка, — сказал Стив, закинул его руку себе на плечо и обнял за талию, придерживая, словно вел раненого.  
  
Едва переставляя заплетающиеся ноги, Баки последовал за ним по коридору. Его тело висело на Стиве тяжелым, но неожиданно приятным грузом. Они давно не прикасались друг к другу вот так, максимум, что Стив себе позволял — похлопать по плечу или сжать его. От Баки пахло смесью алкоголя и пота, но Стиву казалось, что он чувствовал еще один аромат, знакомый ему уже много лет. Так пахло домом, когда они встречались в своей квартире в Бруклине много лет назад.  
  
Если бы Стив мог… Он бы рассказал Баки обо всем, что было и как было. Но, кажется, его воспоминания были не слишком уместны.  
  
Они неторопливо дошли до квартиры Баки, дверь в которую им заботливо открыла Пятница. Стив повернул ручку механического замка в двери, так ему было спокойнее. Потом поставил Баки, прижав спиной к стене:  
  
— Эй, приятель, тебе что-нибудь нужно? Может, в туалет или попить?  
  
— Ага, — невнятно отозвался тот, — нужно…  
  
Однако он не сказал, что именно, и, вздохнув, Стив потащил его в спальню, намереваясь уложить и пойти принять холодный душ. Чтобы протрезветь побыстрее и… справиться с некоторыми другими реакциями организма. Но Баки не позволил ему уйти. Он вцепился в него, падая на кровать, и уронил Стива следом.  
  
— Не уходи, — пробормотал он ему куда-то в шею. — Просто… не уходи, Стив.  
  
Такое уже бывало, раньше, когда Стив болел или Баки напивался дешевой сивухи, и они засыпали в одной кровати. Стив попытался немного сдвинуть его, укладывая поудобнее, но Баки уже сопел, по-прежнему крепко цепляясь за его рубашку.  
  


  
  
Как Стив и говорил, алкоголь на него все же подействовал, хоть и ненадолго. Он проснулся посреди ночи и откровенно порадовался, что у него не болит голова и не сушит во рту. Хотя вкус на языке был все равно преотвратный. Баки крепко спал, тихо и быстро дыша, и Стив вдруг почувствовал неловкость. Было как-то слишком интимно, лежать вот так с ним в темноте, закинув руку на плечи, прижимаясь к его спине и… Стив напрягся и принялся потихоньку отодвигаться. Может, Баки и спал, но все равно, тыкаться в него собственной эрекцией казалось неэтичным. Однако Баки не выпустил его руку, наоборот, он в нее крепко вцепился и потянул, понукая Стива вернуться на прежнее место.  
  
— Бак, — позвал Стив, — эй, Бак, не надо…  
  
Баки спал. Ведь спал же? Он дышал все так же и не отвечал. И двигался он так медленно, словно в забытьи. Нужно было прекратить это. Баки был пьян и не понимал, что делает, но Стив-то… В этот момент его рука легла на живот, чуть выше того места, которое считается запретным для всех, кроме людей, собирающихся любить друг друга. Баки выдохнул, и Стив, замирая, сам сдвинул ладонь чуть ниже. Баки немного подался навстречу. И еще немного. И еще.  
  


  
  
Баки проснулся окончательно, еще не растеряв пьяного угара, но уже не совсем потерянный. Ему было так хорошо… Спокойно, тепло, сзади был Стив. Черт. Стив. Что подумает Стив? Что…  
  
Баки торопливо обернулся, отметив, что в паху липко и неприятно, и увидел лицо Стива. Большое, глупое, счастливое лицо. И, может, все-таки в этом вечере воспоминаний под видом дурацкой игры для вечеринок было что-то хорошее.


End file.
